


荒宴

by Pai_31415926



Series: 荒宴 [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai_31415926/pseuds/Pai_31415926
Summary: 两人相识相知的事，半架空但部分参考历史。初次尝试这种写法，请多指教。
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Series: 荒宴 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841695
Kudos: 1





	荒宴

席勒停下羽毛笔，兴奋地看着手中的信——尽管他已经寄了许多诸如此类的信件了。  
  
但一想到这次机会也许可以邀请到歌德，席勒像是做梦一样飘在空中，他忍住颤抖的手，贴好邮票寄了出去，接着在屋内焦躁地走来走去。  
  
这几年他想尽了各种办法来吸引歌德的注意，甚至公开批评《哀格蒙特》，但令人无奈地是没有一种方法是有效的，歌德永远只是冷淡地应付过去，两人之间仿佛隔了一层莱茵河灰暗的雾气。  
  
但席勒不愿就此放弃，他很清楚歌德或许根本就不会在乎自己以及为《季节女神》供稿，他的名气，他的职位足够让他有底气拒绝。  
  
因为席勒仰慕歌德。  
  
确切来说，当席勒还是少年时，《少年维特的烦恼》给他带来了巨大的震撼。自由！民主！这对于18世纪的少年来说是一道闪电，狠狠地劈开浑浑噩噩的内心。他迫切甚至贪婪地阅读，内心的小兽嘶吼着，尖叫着，冲开囚牢到他的面前。  
在此之后，席勒被歌德深深地折服了——但令人惋惜的是，他与歌德到现在还没有真正的交流过。  
  
自己需要一个媒介。  
  
席勒如是想。


End file.
